heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Powered Suit
A is an armored exoskeleton worn by an individual to enhance their capabilities. Principles An individual wearing a powered suit displays heightened strength and mobility, being able to carry heavy loads like a vehicle but also being able to traverse terrain like infantry through the use of motors and fibrous springs.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 4 The armored frame of a military powered suit also protects the wearer against small arms fire,Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 5 but it won't be able to stop something like a shoulder-fired missile.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 Part 2 Military powered suits can wield heavy weapons and are equipped with sensors.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 Part 3 However, powered suits have big fingers, so they can only use firearms specifically designed for them. The fingers also aren’t suited for taking apart and maintaining a weapon, so it’s best to use simple but powerful weapons.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 Part 2 Powered suits are also used in civilian activities like miningHeavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 11 or construction,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 Part 1 though these suits aren't as advanced and well-armored as the military versions. Chronology Heavy Object Following Quenser and Heivia's defeat of an Object, the 37th were issued powered suits for their operation against the Tri-Core in the Strait of Gibraltar. The suits were lost to the sea when the 37th's base was caught in a sudden attack by the Tri-Core.Heavy Object Chapter 2 The Information Alliance group cooperating with the 37th during the fight against the Oceanian dictatorship had a powered suit reconnaissance unit specialized in supporting their assigned Object, the Gatling 033. After the allied Objects bombarded the Oceanian's dictatorship fake base, the Information Alliance powered suits used flamethrowers to burn the genetically altered forests at the request of the local tribes. The powered suits also helped Quenser and Heivia finish off the Oceanian soldiers that had attacked an innocent village. Global Shadow The Information Alliance powered suit unit used their enhanced strength to carry the disassembled pieces of a rapid-fire beam gatling gun for the Gatling 033 through difficult terrain, in order to carry maintenance on their Object.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 5 During the Legitimacy Kingdom's assault on the Faith Organization's mines on the Kamchatka Peninsula, Prizewell City Slicker's spy in the 37th, Nutley, betrayed his allies and later tried to kill them using a mining powered suit. The Coming of Third Generation One of the members of the Background Unit during Operation Christmas Boot was a fallen idol wearing a powered suit. Dimiksy Nikolaschka's unit during the Royal Duel for the throne of the Volga District included several powered suits, one of which was given to Mikfa by Quenser and Heivia after they rescued her from torture.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 14 Later Quenser had to rescue her from sinking when they fell into the ocean after an attack from the Broad Sky Saber, removing her from inside the powered suit and leaving it behind.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 17 Dominion 70% The Ame-no-Uzume's unit had several powered suits, which they used after the Legitimacy Kingdom killed one of their Elite's body doubles to search for the intruders. Quenser and one unnamed female soldier were chased by one powered suit armed with a flamethrower.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 8 Judgement -195℃ In the middle of the Legitimacy Kingdom intelligence division's attempt to recover the lens stolen by the Capitalist Corporations, Quenser and Heivia were attacked by the Information Alliance gang, which included a huge powered suit, ten to fifteen meters tall, being transported in a large truck. When they caught up with the convoy that carried the lens, the two were attacked by a powered suit in one of the vans, armed with an autocannon.Heavy Object: Judgment -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 2 Putana faced a Faith Organization powered suit after being separated of the other members of the intelligence division.Heavy Object: Judgment -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 17 Later on, during the fight against the Kali, the Legitimacy Kingdom's small aircraft carrier that was being used by the 37th was boarded by a transport submersible carrying amphibious powered suits.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 13 0.01mm War The 37th's members used several powered suits during their operations in Second Venice, both in their attack on the Pillar of TruthHeavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 Part 4 and when they broke into the city's infection base. Manhattan on Stage "Oh ho ho" made use of a large remote-controlled Powered Suit with her appearance, during the events on the Manhattan 000.Heavy Object: Manhattan on Stage Chapter 2 External Links * References Category:Technology Category:Terminology